Keep your shirt on!
by kepc
Summary: Farm safety can be fun? Just a little bit of Stevie and Alex fun with a bit of Dave and Riley thrown in for good measure! Perhaps a bit of romance and a fight or two or three...
1. Chapter 1

Alex is in a filthy mood by the time he reaches the tractor shed.

Riley is hammering over at the bench and turns suddenly when he hears the engine kick over.

Running towards the front he waves his arms as Alex begins to reverse the tractor out.

When Riley is sure Alex has seen him he swiftly moves to the door of the tractor and yells up.

"Where do you think you're going I haven't put the guard back on the PTO Alex?"

"I haven't got time Riley. I'm late to meet Stevie and she'll be pissed off already."Alex growls.

"It's too bloody dangerous like that Alex! Just give me ten minutes and I'll have it finished." Riley offers.

Reaching forward Alex grabs the door handle and as he closes the door yells.

"Just bring it out when you're finished, I haven't got time."

...

Stevie is furious as she storms down stairs in her underwear with an old stud button shirt in her left hand and her oldest jeans in her right.

Regan, Jodie and Kate are sitting eating breakfast as she strides in and without saying good morning begins a tirade.

"Bloody Power Company that's the third time this month my alarms failed to go off. Don't they realize I've got a farm to run! I couldn't even see properly to find my clothes so I'll have to make do with these rags they'll probably rot off my god damn back by the end of the day."

The three women watch her stomping around the room grabbing a coffee from the billy they've set up on the gas burner and watch as she throws her bread onto the camp toaster.

Stevie jumps around angrily when she burns her finger.

Throwing her toast onto the bench she sucks on the burnt digit then holding it extended spreads the butter and vegemite onto her toast.

...

Grabbing her jeans she reefs them up her legs and the girls laugh when they hear a huge rip.

Stevie glares at them.

"Maybe if you slow down Stevie your clothes might stay in one piece." Regan offers.

Stevie pulls a face at her and continues to do up her jeans now with part of the waist band flapping like a ship sail.

"Great! " Stevie growls.

She turns to Jodie and says "Rip that off will you!"

"Please." Jodie replies.

Without reply Stevie turns away grabs her shirt pulling it over her arms and back and presses the studs closed.

"What's the rush Stevie?" Kate asks.

"I told Alex I'd meet him at six and it's already six thirty hell give me grief for the rest of the day now!" She states.

" Don't forget Tess and Nick are back today!" Regan says.

" Yeah yeah." Stevie acknowledges.

Grabbing her hat and pulling her boots on Stevie quickly drinks her coffee and heads out the door .

" Stevie! Don't forget my lingerie party is tonight and you're one of the models!" Jodie calls after her.

" Great !' Stevie mumbles.

Putting the last piece of her toast in her mouth she jumps into the Ute.

...

Stevie drives over the hill just as Alex reaches the paddock they'll be working in.

Grinning he thinks good she'll think I've been waiting.

Stevie spots the tractor smoke and thinks great he's here first.

Now I'll never hear the end of it.

...

The two begin to work and niggle at each other and eventually the mood lifts and they're both happy to just be together.

Riley has been held up by Dave Brewer as he needed a hand to push some steers through the crush.

"Thanks for your help Riley. I have to go over to Drover's after this Stevie needs some cattle preg tested and I'm running late because of the power outage."Dave states.

"Yeah it's thrown everyone out again hasn't it? Alex was in a filthy mood this morning and I was late starting the repairs on the tractor and he took off before I had a chance to attach the PTO guard." Riley states.

Dave looks worried and says "That's not like Alex he's usually very safety conscious."

Riley quips "He was late to meet Stevie."

Dave chuckles and says "That explains a lot."

Riley looks puzzled at Dave.

With his hand over his heart Dave quips "Matters of the heart Riley."

"What Stevie and Alex?" Riley exclaims.

Dave laughs and says "Neither would admit to it but watch them and listen to them. For the life of me I can't work out why they aren't together."

Riley laughs and says "Come to think of it I have seen the way he looks at her and it's not really the way you'd look at a mate."

Dave says "Hmmm undressing her with his eyes."

Riley laughs and says "Oh ok you've seen it too."

"I'll come for a spin with you Riley and check with Stevie what stock I'll be working with plus I need to see Alex anyway." Dave adds walking to the car.

...

Stevie and Alex have both jumped down from the tractor as the engine shudders to a slow halt and are teasing and tormenting each as usual.

Stevie stops at the back of the tractor and makes a remark with her face beaming. "So you were rushing cause you missed me weren't you?'

He laughs and gently pushes her and says "Nah I just wanted to get the day over so I wouldn't have to look at you anymore."

In a split second she screams "Alex!" and he sees the fear on her face.

Grabbing her arm he reacts at an amazing speed for a big man.

He rips the front of her shirt releasing the buttons as the sound of ripping cloth spins fear around his heart.

He pulls her to him.

Throwing her arms around his waist she buries her head in his chest.

"Are you alright." He asks with fear and adrenalin laced through his words.

She nods her head and tightens her grip around him.

...

The two stand for a moment as their hearts gently slow back to normal rhythms.

Alex smiles enjoying the smell of her hair and perfume.

That's one of the best things about working with her, she always smells so good.

Unless she's covered in sheep dung he muses.

Stevie has her head buried in his chest and even though she feels alright she's enjoying being so close to him.

The smell of his clothing is so familiar and so comforting.

Her arms tighten as she enjoys the feeling of his muscular body.

She could stay here all day just holding him like this.

...

Alex rubs his hands up and down her skin as a soothing gesture but finds he's feeling more than soothing.

In his arms Stevie smiles as she listens to his heart beat change.

She has never noticed the affect she has on him and is thrilled and just a little more than excited.

"Enjoyable isn't it." She quips without knowing how he'll respond.

His arms tighten around her and he mumbles. "Mmm."

Smiling she doesn't know what to do next .

She just knows she doesn't want him to let go.

...

Shifting his feet he moves but doesn't let her go.

Lifting her face to him she smiles.

His eyes sparkle and he whispers. "Are you ok?"

Her smile broadens as she quips. "I don't know you tell me."

Her releases her but doesn't move but softly slides his hands to her face says "Yeah you're ok."

For a split second she doesn't know what to do or say.

Rising up on her toes she reaches to kiss him.

Her heart pounds as he hesitates, then as if in slow motion moves his head to greet her.

His lips have barely touched hers when a voice calls. "What have you two been up too?"

...

Alex releases her and she's immediately aware that she's in her bras as her shirt was ripped off into the PTO of the tractor.

Flinging her arms across her chest she whispers "Alex I need a top."

"Stay there." He growls at Dave and Riley as they advance.

Alex drops his hat to the ground and drags his shirt over his head and passes it to Stevie.

He drinks her in as he waits for her to take it from him and she smiles at him and whispers. "Thanks."

...

Dave and Riley exchange glances.

Stevie walks around the side of the tractor and again Riley and Dave smirk at each other.

"What's going on here then?" Dave asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Stevie's shirt got caught up." Alex states.

Dave smile drops and he asks. "Are you alright Stevie?'

Stevie grins at Alex and says "Well Alex says I am."

Alex bites his lip and quips. "Yes I gave her the once over nothing broken."

Stevie almost laughs out loud but says "Certainly got our hearts pumping didn't it Alex."

He lowers his head trying not to let the men see him smile when he replies. "Yes definitely took me by surprise Stevie."

"Hmmm." She replies.

...

Riley walks to the back of the tractor and quickly holds up her shirt and a portion of her jeans.

"You're bloody lucky Stevie with the studs on your shirt giving way and these jeans are almost perished if you'd had new stuff on it would have been a different story. You should have waited for the guard Alex that was bloody irresponsible." Riley chastises.

"Yeah I know mate but Stevie's ok and that's all that matters. Just drop it ok?" Alex states.

Dave picks up on Alex's need to look at the positive side of the accident and says. "Well that's one way to get women's clothes off I guess."

Stevie looks at Alex and quips. "If you want to see me naked Alex next time just ask."

They all laugh thinking Stevie's joking but she winks at Alex and he grins and winks back.

Their friendship just kicked up a notch.

...

**_Please leave a review_**:)


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Nightgown - Chapter Two_**

Tess and Nick are back from holidays and are looking forward to catching up with everyone.

Regan and Jodie greet them on their return and Tess asks for a run down of the farm.

" All good Tess we've got the shearing starting tomorrow and Kate's gone to pick up more wool packs." Jodie explains.

" We've spent the morning setting up the sheds and bringing the mobs in and Stevie's over helping Alex with some ploughing." Regan offers.

Nick asks " Tess tells me I have to make myself scarce tonight?"

Jodie laughs and says " You'll be right Nick we asked Alex to come over and keep you company."

" Can't I join the party?"Nick asks grinning at Tess.

She giggles and says " Some of the girls might not feel comfortable with you gawking at them Nick."

" I could wear along blonde wig Tess and blend in."He laughs .

" No Nick you won't be there." Tess pretends to growl.

...

The back door slams and they all watch as Stevie enters.

Her face lights up as she greets her friends.

Dave walks in behind her." Greetings all! How was the holiday?"

" Great Dave just not long enough . Stevie isn't that Alex's shirt?" Nick says.

" Yes it is I lost mine." Stevie grins.

Jodie chuckles and says " You said it would rot off your back."

" Yeah... Anyway Dave and I have work to do so I'll just grab one of mine . I'll meet you at the yards Dave."Stevie says as she heads upstairs.

...

Tess and Nick take their bags upstairs and Dave moves outside .

Regan and Jodie begin to get organized for the evening.

In her room Stevie peels Alex's shirt off and pulls one of her own on.

Picking his shirt up she turns it in the right way and folds it.

Holding it up to her face she inhales the scent of him.

Grinning she places it on her chair and walks towards the door .

...

Tess and Nick change into their work clothes and head out to help Stevie and Dave with the cattle.

" Pregnant...Pregnant...Pregnant...not." Dave calls.

" Cull that one out ." Stevie calls to Nick and he quickly changes gates.

" So what happened to your shirt Stevie?" Tess asks.

Stevie pushes the next cow forward and locks the gate shut behind it .

Slamming the latch down she looks at Tess and says "Just a stupid mistake Tess. I'm alright and that's all that matters."

Tess realizes Stevie doesn't want to talk about it so she doesn't ask anymore.

...

Drover's has an early dinner and Alex joins Nick and the girls for the evening meal.

The conversation is fun and light and everyone has a great time.

" Hello!" A voice calls from the back door.

Jodie jumps up and calls. " Come in Pauline."

"Nick , Alex could you give Pauline a hand please ?" Regan asks.

...

" Hey Nick I was going to take you into the pub for a couple of beers but looking at this gear it might be nice to stay and watch the show." Alex says grinning.

Nick laughs and says " I've already tried to get an invite Alex and they shot me down." Nick grins at his brother.

Jodie says " Its time you two left anyway."

Alex flicks Nick and says."Come on the pool tables calling our names."

Looking back at Jodie , Alex asks " Where's Stevie?'

" In the office." Jodie says distracted by Kate.

Alex walks to the office door and opening it says . " Stevie last chance for a game of pool..."

Stevie spins and growls " Don't you know how to knock Alex!"

His face lights up and he gushes . " Stevieeee wow! I mean wow."

She bites her lip and looks at him and says "I don't think I can play pool dressed like this Alex ."

He walks around her and without thinking says " I wouldn't be able to concentrate if you did."

She laughs and says. " Thanks Alex now I think you need to leave."

He steps towards her and says "So Stevie the kiss out at the tractor I was wondering if you'd like another one?"

She grins and steps closer and whispers." You wouldn't be asking just because I'm wearing this outfit would you?"

He gets a cheeky grin on his face and he says " Well I have to admit it's an incentive."

She moves really close and places her hand on his chest , stands on tippy toes and whispers. "There is a living room full of women waiting to see a black lace bustier and garter belt. Sorry Alex I'm expected somewhere else."

She turns swiftly and is gone.

Alex places his hand on his chest where her hand was.

Inhaling he smiles and whispers to himself . " Be calm my beating heart."

...

The girls have a fabulous night and laugh and drink lots of wine.

Kate , Stevie and two other local girls model the clothes and despite Stevie's reservations she has a fantastic night.

Kate stuns everyone with an impromptu dance which brings the house down.

Stevie is changing into her last outfit when Tess walks in and notices the marks on Stevie's back and arms.

" Oh my goodness Stevie what happened to your back and your arms?"

Stevie turns to look and says " Just a bit of a rash from my shirt today."

Tess walks to her and makes her turn and says " Stevie the skin is broken! What happened?"

Stevie looks at Tess. " My shirt got caught in the PTO.'

Tess is stunned and says " Oh my god Stevie you could have been seriously injured or worse!"

Stevie's eyes glass over and she replies " I know Tess but let's forget it ok! Alex was there and he helped me."

The two women discuss in depth the incident that caused the injury and Tess is furious.

Jodie calls. "Stevie hurry it up!"

...

Alex and Nick have had a great night at the pub and as they walk in the back porch Tess flies Alex.

"You bloody idiot Alex!" She growls.

Alex looks shocked and says. " Now what have I done."

Pointing towards the living room Tess yells . " Stevie ! You could have killed her today!"

" I think your being a bit dramatic Tess." Alex says frowning.

" You have to be joking Alex I saw the marks on her! It was only that the power was out that she had old clothes on , if she'd had her regular clothes on she would have been dragged into that bloody PTO."Tess yells.

...

Stevie appears at the door in a long white cotton night gown and asks " What in the hell is going on?"

Alex looks at her and growls " Well obviously you've been telling Tess I tried to kill you this morning."

He turns and walks back out the way he came in.

Stevie can hear the anger and hurt in his voice.

"Alex I didn't."She calls after him.

Looking at Tess and she growls . "Thanks for that Tess I told you to bloody drop it!"

...

As Stevie runs outside after Alex .

Nick says. "Tess you need to butt out."

" Nick she has welts across her back and arms and grazes as well. He didn't have the guard on the bloody thing . People have their arms ripped off and worse from being dragged into PTO's. It was bloody irresponsible of him." Tess growls.

Nick walks passed her and says . " They'd already worked it out you need to mind your own business."

She looks shocked by his anger.

...

Alex has reached his car by the time Stevie arrives at the gate .

" Alex wait!"Stevie calls.

He stops and straightens up.

Watching as Stevie runs towards him barefoot, holding the gown up to keep it clean, he feels something that he hasn't felt before.

" Alex I'm so sorry. I didn't tell Tess that at all."Stevie says her voice full of emotion.

...

" Stevie we need the nightgown !" Jodie yells from the gate.

Stevie looks towards Jodie.

Alex moves to get in his car and says. " I'll see you later.'

Stevie spins and says " Don't you dare leave Alex you owe me some time!"

" Tell Pauline I'll buy the bloody thing Jodie, my wallets in my room you can get it." Stevie yells.

Alex watches her .

With the light breeze blowing the gown, it hugs her body and the moonlight illuminates her hair .

The gown has slipped baring her shoulder.

Her perfume entices his senses.

Although he's angry and hurt, seeing her like this softens his demeanour.

...

Turning back to speak to him she says " Alex I'm really sorry. Tess saw the marks on my back when I was getting changed I told her we'd sorted it out. Whatever she said to you was off her own bat ."

He stands unable to speak his emotions rising.

She thinks he's angry and offers. " Please Alex it was an accident and I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

He stands without words.

...

She moves forward and wraps her arms around his waist and says " Alex please I'm so sorry."

He holds his hands in the air initially, knowing if he touches her he'll want more than she may be willing to give.

He drops his hands onto her and holds her tightly and with a wobbly voice says "Tess is right Stevie I could have killed you. Just because I was too impatient to wait ten minutes because I didn't want you to bag me for making you wait. It was stupid and irresponsible and I'm so very sorry."

She hugs him tightly.

He looks down at her bare shoulder and without restraint bends placing the softest kiss on it.

She closes her eyes thrilled by the sensation of his lips on her skin and the feeling of his warm breath.

Her breath catches as he moves to kiss her bare neck.

...

Alex's senses soar and his heartbeat quickens .

Stevie is still standing in his arms .

Her skin so warm through the thin cloth of the nightgown.

Sliding his hands up her back he jolts with the realization she isn't pushing him away.

A silent prayer rises up that she'll let him go further.

...

As he moves his lips kissing her neck, she lifts her face baring her neck completely, allowing him access.

Taking the back of her head in his hand he moves to kiss her.

Her lips are soft and full of longing and he is charged by the response .

Sliding her hands higher on his back, he pulls her in close.

His kiss is full of promise and surprise and she doesn't want it to stop.

...

Pushing back breathlessly she says " Alex will you come back inside please. We need to talk.'

He smiles at her and touching her shoulder he quips " If you're going to stay looking like you do now I will."

She laughs and says " A plain white nightgown is that all it takes."

He chuckles as they walk back towards the house and says. " I'm a simple man and I like simple things."

" Oh so now you're saying I'm simple!" She teases.

" So Stevie are you going to wear the outfit you had on before?" He quizzes and she can tell he's smiling.

She flicks him and quips. " If I do it doesn't mean you're going to see it."

" Well now you're just being mean." He chuckles.

They both laugh.

...

**_Please Review..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three...The Rose**_

Nick and Alex enjoy the gaggle of women that flow through Drover's Run as the Lingerie party finishes.

Alex quips. "It's a whole other world Nicholas isn't it."

Nick laughs and says "We missed out on a lot not having sisters Alex."

Alex chuckles and says "Yeah it might have been nice having a steady stream of girls rolling through the house when they brought their friends home."

Nick agrees and says "Yeah all we got was our mates with dirty socks, smelly armpits and wind."

Alex cracks up and says "Yeah Drover's Run smells a hell of a lot nicer than Kilarney used too."

...

Jodie is excited at the amount they sold at the party and purchases lots of new underwear as is fitting for the hostess.

Stevie, Kate and the other two models are allowed to choose something at half price for assisting with the show.

They all choose their garments then Nick and Alex help load all the garments back into the car.

"Who wants a hot chocolate?" Tess asks.

Everyone agrees but Stevie and Alex opt for a beer.

Alex isn't happy with Tess and she's still angry with him.

Feeling the tension Stevie says "Alex and I are going to have a beer Thanks Tess."

...

On their seat outside they crack open their beers.

Clinking bottles Alex quips. "To white nightgowns."

Stevie giggles and says "I'll drink to that."

Sipping from their bottles Alex asks "So what did you want to talk about Stevie?"

...

Turning towards him she bends her leg and slides it under other one so it rests on the seat.

"Well I thought we should talk about what happened today?" She says softly.

He grins and says "Do you really want to talk to me? Wouldn't you rather just kiss me again?"

She grins, biting the inside of her cheek and looking down at her beer replies. "Well yeah! But I think we need to work out what this thing between us is first."

He looks puzzled and says "What's to work out? I don't get what you mean."

"Well where are we going?" She asks.

"Upstairs to your room hopefully." He replies.

...

Stevie bristles.

Knowing her as well as he does, he instantly knows that was the wrong answer.

She straightens up and frowning says. "What two kisses and you think I'm going to sleep with you?"

Caution tells him to shut up but he replies. "Well we're adults Stevie, that's what adults do!"

She stands and as she tips her beer over his head growls. "Well maybe the sort of girls you're used to picking up in the pub might but I don't. Good night Alex."

...

Stevie strides through the house passing, Nick on his way back into the kitchen.

"Where's Alex?" Nick asks.

"Ask someone who cares!" She grumbles without slowing.

Running upstairs she slams her door shut.

...

Alex walks back through the kitchen.

Tess and Nick are just finishing washing the supper cups.

Tess can't help but grin at the sight of Alex.

Nick grins and asks. "What happened to you?"

Alex grabs the tea towel out of Nicks hand and growls "Don't ask."

He wipes the beer that's dripping down his head and onto his shoulders.

Tess quips "Self inflicted Alex I'm sure."

He pulls a face at her.

Nick asks "Does that mean the romance is over?"

Tess looks straight at Nick.

Alex growls "Shut up Nick. I'm going. I'll see you later."

...

Tess questions. "What romance?"

Nick tries to fob her off with "I was just stirring him up Tess."

"Nick Ryan don't you lie to me. Is that why you told me to butt out before?" She pushes.

Nick nods his head and says "Yeah Alex was really upset about her getting hurt and what could have happened."

Tess asks "What about the romance part?"

He looks at her and says "He swore me to secrecy Tess."

She grins and says "Nick this is so exciting I've thought they should have been together ages ago. What's going on?"

He smiles and whispers. "They kissed."

Tess's face lights up and she gushes. "Oh my god Nick that is so good! When?'

"This morning and then after you yelled at him." Nick divulges.

Tess says "So why did she pour beer on him then?"

"Butt out Tess, leave them alone and let them work it out for themselves."Nick warns.

"Does Harry know?" Tess pushes.

"Tess stop it the only people who know other than them are us." Nick says then adds "Let's get to bed we're shearing tomorrow.'

"Should I go and see if she's alright?' Tess asks.

"No!' He says as he steers her upstairs.

...

Early the next morning everyone is down at the sheds.

The plant whirs to life and the sheep nervously bleat as the dogs and the girls move them along.

Kate and Jodie chatter constantly about the Lingerie party last night.

Stevie growls. "How about you put some of that energy into shearing and stop flapping your gums."

" Did you get out of the wrong side of bed this morning Stevie" Jodie quips.

Stevie ignores her.

Regan sweeps the floor.

Nick checks the fleeces and glancing up notices Tess moving her head in Stevie's direction.

Nick shakes his head, knowing she's asking should Tess talk to her.

...

Tess ignores him and asks "Are you alright Stevie? You're not too sore to work?"

"Oh for goodness sake Tess I'm fine I just want to get this done that's all."Stevie snaps.

Jodie straightens up and as she pushes her shorn ewe through the gate she says. "You've had a fight with Alex haven't you?"

Stevie glares at her and says "Drop it Jodie!"

Jodie grins and says "You have haven't you. What about this time?"

Stevie shoves her ewe through the gate and growls. "None of your business really."

Jodie recoils from the comment and grabs another ewe and begins to drag it back to her position in the shed.

Everyone decides to leave Stevie for the moment.

...

Afternoon smoko arrives and everyone is hot and tired and glad of the break.

Tess walks over to Stevie and says "How are you Stevie?"

"I'm really sore Tess. My shirt is rubbing on the grazes." Stevie states.

"Give me a look." Tess offers.

Stevie turns her back to Tess and before she lifts Stevie's shirt says. "We need to go up to the house Stevie there is blood all over your shirt."

...

Twenty minutes later the girls arrive back in the shed and begin to work.

After ten minutes Tess asks. "Is that better Stevie?"

"Yes it is Tess thank you." Stevie replies.

The rest of the afternoon passes quickly and as Nick calls time they all work together to clean up the shed ready for tomorrow.

"Who wants a beer?" Tess asks.

...

Sitting outside chatting and having a beer.

Nick asks "How's your back now Stevie?"

"It's ok Nick thanks." She replies.

"I've got some fantastic ointment for grazes; it's one I had when I had my accident. I'll give it to Tess and she can put some on your back after you have a shower." He offers.

She smiles at him and replies. "That would be great Nick, thank you."

...

With the day almost done Stevie has showered and Tess has applied the cream to her back.

"You were so lucky Stevie." Tess states.

"Yeah I know." Stevie replies.

"They shouldn't scar they're not very deep." Tess offers then adds. "Nick and I are going to open a bottle of red do you want some?'

"No thanks I'm pretty tired and we've got another early start, I think I'll have an early night." Stevie replies.

...

Stevie tosses and turns trying to get comfortable.

It's not just her back that's sore.

Her heart hurts.

Yesterday he'd kissed her and everything felt bright and full of hope.

Today she hasn't heard a word from him.

She doesn't know what to think or feel and the entire situation is very confusing.

Climbing from her bed she walks over to the chair and picks up his shirt.

Lying down she rests her face on it and she inhales.

She's reminded of his arms so strong around her and the sweet kisses down her neck and the deliciousness of his mouth on hers.

...

Turbo begins to bark.

Nick says. "It's someone we know it's a friendly bark."

They hear Alex talking to the dog and the sound of Turbo's tail thwacking on his bed.

" Hello." Alex calls.

Greetings exchanged he asks " Where is everyone?"

" All in bed we've got an early start in the morning." Nick replies.

Alex nods.

Tess notices the disappointment on his face and says . " Stevie's probably still awake."

" Do you think I'd be right to go up and see?" He asks.

She nods.

...

Softly Alex knocks on her door and even though she doesn't answer, he can see the light on under it.

Slowly opening it, he calls softly." Stevie."

Her bedside lamp is on but she doesn't stir.

Walking as quietly as he can towards the bed he notices his shirt over her pillow.

His heart drops and shudders around in his chest.

A mixture of sadness and happiness clouds his thoughts.

Smiling he reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a single red Rose and places it beside her.

Softly he kisses her and flicking the light off, leaves the room.

...

_**Kind Reviews take us to a happy place :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four ...The Ball Gown..**_

Stretching , Stevie yawns and then rolling onto her side hits the alarm as it buzzes annoyingly beside her.

Lying in her bed for a moment she focuses on the new day dawning outside.

Sitting up she grabs Alex's crumpled shirt from behind her and hugs it to her chest.

Then gently folding it and places it on the end of the bed before climbing out.

...

Alex Ryan has slept fitfully all night and has woken tired and grumpy.

Walking into the kitchen Harry starts on him straight away.

"Don't forget the Farmer's Council Ball on Saturday night Alex it would look good if you took a partner." Harry announces.

Grumbling as he pours his coffee Alex tries to ignore his Father.

"Alex! I'm talking to you."Harry pushes.

"Yeah I heard you." Alex growls.

"Well have you got a date." Harry probes.

"No I haven't." Alex answers then adds. "I'll see you later."

Grabbing the toast Rhonda has made for him Alex slaps a piece of bacon on top of it and heads outside.

...

It's quiet in the shearing shed except for the buzz from the shears and the noise and movement from sheep and dogs.

Everyone is deep in their own thoughts.

"Damn!" Stevie states straightening up.

"What's wrong Stevie?"Nick calls.

"Hand piece just broke." She calls back.

Nick walks over to her and says "Go and give Alex a ring and see if they've got a spare one."

She glances at him and he adds. "You can't get into too much trouble over the phone Stevie."

She grins and walks out of the shed.

...

Alex is just walking down the steps when Harry opens the door and says "Alex phone for you."

"Hello Alex Ryan." His heart flips at the sound of her voice. "Um yeah we do would you like me to bring it over? Oh ok. How's your back today? ...Ow sounds painful...Stevie did you get The Rose..."

"A Rose?" She repeats down the line. "No! Where is it? Oh...Thank you...I better keep moving I'll see you in a little while...Ok bye."

Hanging up the phone she runs up to her room.

...

Alex is working at the sheds when Stevie drives in.

Before she gets out of the car he makes eye contact and she smiles at him.

His hopes rise.

Alex says "Did you find it Stevie?"

Smiling she replies. "Yes it must have fallen onto the floor, its beautiful Alex thank you.'

Alex hands the handpiece to her and she tosses it across to the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry about last night." He offers.

She's about to reply when Harry joins them and says. "I'm glad you two have time to stand around talking."

"Stevie needed to lend a handpiece Harry hers broke." Alex offers.

"Shouldn't be farming if you can't afford descent equipment." Harry picks.

Stevie bristles.

Looking at Alex, Harry asks. "So have you found someone to take to the Council Ball?"

Alex wants to ask Stevie but isn't going to do it in front of Harry and wants to aggravate the old man so he replies. "No one worth taking around here."

Stevie's blood boils.

Harry chuckles and as he walks away calls over his shoulder. "Perhaps you need to lower your standards Alex...Stevie might like to go."

...

Without thinking about what Harry has just said Alex smiles at Stevie and says "Hey I wanted to ask you what you were doing Saturday night?"

"Why thinking of lowering your standards?" She snarls.

"Hey?" Alex asks looking puzzled.

Before he can say anything else Stevie reaches into the car grabbing the Rose from the dash and flinging it at him says. "I'm worth more than a single red rose Alex."

Scratching his head as she leaves him in a cloud of dust Alex goes over the conversation in his head wondering what he said wrong this time.

...

Harry rides Alex about taking some one to the Ball and Alex decides once he finishes for the day he'll head over and ask Stevie and try and work out what he said wrong.

Hurrying inside he showers, shaves and rushes downstairs ringing Stevie as he goes.  
"Hey Stevie ...Hang on... wait a minute...Stevie we need to talk! ..." He growls getting angry at the barrage he's receiving down the line.

"No Alex I don't think we need to talk at all ...Lower your standards with someone else." She yells as she hangs up.

Alex stands angrily looking at his phone.

A smile drifts onto his face as he thinks about how feisty she is.

Never a dull moment with Stevie Hall.

From the moment she'd arrived on Drover's Run life had become interesting.

He loved how she thumbed her nose at authority.

Took chances.

Grabbed life by the throat and throttled ever good thing out of it.

...

Continuing downstairs he decides he'll go over there anyway.

He's better face to face.

At least she can't hang up on him.

Reaching the door he opens it and says. "Felicity!"

A beautiful brunette in firm fitting jeans and a pretty floral top hugs him and says "Hello Alex it's been a long time."

Taken aback he hugs her and says "It has! Around ten years I'd say."

...

Stevie sits having a beer with Regan, Jodie and Kate.

"Hello." Dave calls from the back door.

Making his way through to the dining room he greets everyone and says. "Where's Alex?'

Stevie replies. "Wrong farm Dave."

The girls grin.

"No he said he was coming over to see you." Dave offers.

Stevie looks at him and then down at her beer, regretting yelling at Alex earlier.

She shouldn't have listened to Harry's comments they were never what Alex thought.

Deciding to listen to him when he gets here, she takes a sip of her beer.

...

"Hello." Riley calls.

"In the dining room Riley."Regan replies.

Tess and Nick join them and Stevie says. "Are we playing cards or not?"

"I've got a bit of a headache, so I might just watch for a while and then head up to bed." Tess offers.

"We'll just wait for Alex then he can make up our eight." Kate says.

"Oh he just rang, he's not coming." Tess says.

Stevie feels a slither of sadness pierce her heart.

"Is that because of the brunette that arrived?" Riley asks.

"What brunette?" Nick enquires.

"Felicity someone." Tess offers.

"Felicity? Really? Wow that's a blast from the past."Nick quips.

Stevie excuses herself to get a beer and asks if anyone else would like one.

...

The Drover's crew have a great night of cards and Tess sits in to make the even numbers.

Stevie really just wants to go to her room and sulk but immerses herself into the game and tries to forget about Alex and Felicity.

Later that night Stevie and Tess are grabbing chips and dips when Turbo begins to bark.

"Hello "Alex calls.

Stevie smiles as he enters the kitchen but it fades quickly when she spots a pretty brunette behind him.

"Felicity this is Nick's wife Tess and my best mate Stevie." Alex says by way of introduction.

Both women smile and shake Felicity's outstretched hand.

Stevie's gut churns...my best mate? She thinks ...not the women I kissed and caressed or the women I held ...no my best mate...he's got a replacement already.

Anger and loathing rise in her throat and tastes like bile.

...

Alex and Felicity join the others in the dining room and Tess asks. "Stevie are you alright?"

Stevie shakes her head and says. "My back is really hurting Tess I think I'll go to bed."

Tess wishes she could say I know it's because of this new girl but she promised Nick she'd butt out.

"Do you want me to put some of that cream on your back Stevie?"Tess offers.

"No thanks Tess it's almost healed, my pain is deeper than skin." Stevie replies.

Tess feels dreadful because she knows Stevie is talking about Alex.

Tess walks back into the dining room and Alex asks "Where's Stevie?"

"Her back is hurting so she gone upstairs."Tess replies.

Alex looks at Nick and gestures to talk outside with him.

...

"You bloody idiot Alex why would you let the old man do that? Why didn't you just say don't speak about her like that. ' Nick growls.

"You know what he's like Nick he manipulates and pushes until you don't know which way is up."Alex says looking for support.

Nick looks at him and scolds. "If Stevie really meant anything to you Alex then you'd have grown balls by now and stood up to the old man. You're not a little kid anymore."

Alex retorts. "She means a lot to me Nick."

"Don't talk shit Alex if she did then why is Felicity sitting in my dining room with you and Stevie is upstairs on her own." Nick snarls as he walks back inside.

...

"Come on Stevie or we'll be late." Tess calls at the door.

Nick whispers. "Did she find a nice dress?'

Tess grins and replies "Oh yeah."

Stevie opens the bedroom door and Tess smiles and says "Stevie you're stunning."

Stevie doesn't look convinced and says "I don't see why I even have to go Tess."

Nick replies. "Because you're a part owner and because I get to walk into the ball with not one but two beautiful women. Stevie who knew that underneath those jeans and shirts this was you!"

Tess turns to look at him.

"What? " Nick grins.

...

Walking into the Country Club Felicity asks. "Is she here yet Alex?"

Looking around he replies "No I can't see her."

They stand chatting for awhile and then Felicity says "Alex is that her?"

Turning he looks and spots Nick with Tess on one arm and Stevie on the other.

Tess looks exquisite in a floral gown that highlights her sexy eyes and her beautiful blonde curls.

Her smile radiates the happiness she feels.

Stevie is wearing a body hugging ,emerald green full length dress.

It accentuates every curve and drapes low around her neck.

Her hair is pulled up on one side while Auburn curls fall softly about her shoulders.

"Alex she's stunning." Felicity says looking up at him and by the smile on his face she knows he agrees.

Nick looks very pleased with himself as he walks towards them.

...

When Stevie sees where they are headed she panics and the smile falls from her face.

Alex sees her nervousness and smiles broadly at her.

She averts her eyes.

Greetings exchanged Alex comments on how beautiful the girls look.

Stevie excuses herself and heads over to the bar.

...

Stevie feels a hand on her arm and turning is surprised to find Felicity with a tall handsome blonde man by her side.

Stevie smiles meekly.

Felicity says "Stevie this is my husband James and James this is Alex's girlfriend Stevie Hall."

Stevie looks at her and then at James with his hand held out, Stevie takes his hand and says. "Pleased to meet you James."

Felicity stands chatting and asks "Is your back better today Stevie?'

Stevie is surprised she knows about her back.

Felicity sees the surprise on Stevie's face and softly offers. "Alex told me about your accident."

Stevie nods.

James asks to dance so Felicity moves off and tells Stevie she'll see her later.

...

Stevie turns and looks for Alex.

She spots him talking to Neil Thompson.

Sliding off her chair she walks towards them.

Alex is laughing and joking with Neil when he feels a hand on his back.

Turning he smiles down at her.

"I owe you an apology Alex." She offers.

Excusing himself from Neil he ushers her onto the dance floor.

...

"Will you dance with me Stevie?' He asks.

She nods.

"Stevie I owe you lots of apologies and you need to let me speak first.' He begins.

"I'm sorry I didn't explain about Felicity. She just came to visit because James was up here on business. I'm sorry if I made you feel cheap when you came for the hand piece I was too busy trying to annoy Harry and I wasn't listening properly to what was being said. I'm so sorry for the comment the night of the Lingerie party, not for what I said but for how I said it."

Looking up at him she asks. "What do you mean by the last statement?'

With a cheeky grin on his face he leans down and whispers. "I still want to sleep with you Stevie but I don't want a one night stand. I want you to be my girlfriend because I love you."

She inhales deeply, quickly and tears prick her eyes.

She stops dancing and whispers. "You love me?"

"Yeah I do?"He replies.

She holds him tightly and says softly "I love you too."

He pushes her back and says "Excuse me I didn't hear that?"

She struggles to speak her emotions spilling over and she whispers in a barely audible voice. "Ohhh I love you too."

Grinning at her he quips "Yeah I heard you the first time but it sounded so nice I wanted you to say it again."

She flicks him on the chest and smiles.

...

Reaching up she kisses him and he slides his hands around her.

Tess and Nick are standing off to one side and Tess grins and says "I think it's safe to say the dress worked."

Nick chuckles and says " He didn't stand a chance once you decided to bully Stevie into coming to the Ball and her wearing that dress, looking the way she does.'

"Nick this is so exciting." Tess oozes.

Nick grins and replies "Yeah it is nice isn't it. So Wifey now you've finished playing match maker can we dance."

"So long as you plan on kissing me like that." Tess quips.

Nick laughs and says. "I'll give it my best shot."

...

Alex grins as he lets her lips go and says. "So I've warned Harry about speaking to you the way he has in the past so there's no guarantees he'll behave but it's a beginning."

"Well I'll avoid him as much as I can then." She offers.

"How are you going to do that when you sleepover?" He grins.

Raising her eyebrow she quips "You think I'm going to chase you? I don't think so Alex."

"Well I'm irresistible Stevie I think you will want too." He responds.

"Well I don't know about that Alex because at my place I have a long white nightgown." She offers.

"Yeah?' He says.

"And I purchased another outfit as well."She teases.

Grinning broadly he asks "Was it the black one?"

Shrugging her shoulder she teases. "Might have been! You'll have to drop by sometime and I might show it to you."

She begins to walk to the bar and he says "Now you're just being mean."

He listens as she giggles and watches her curves motioning for him to follow.

"Stevie this gown is sensational." He enthuses.

"Glad you like it Alex I bought it for you." She informs him.

Grabbing her arm he pulls her back and says "I love the way it hugs your body, I love the colour on you and I love that you bought it for me but mostly I love it because you're in it."

He kisses her and she whispers. "I have the best boyfriend in the world."

He chuckles and says "Yes you do."

Giggling she calls over her shoulder "Right you can shout me a beer then!"

Grinning he shakes his head and follows.

_**The End**_


End file.
